Nakuru Narumi
The cat-eared ganguro student that spies on Kinjirō and Subaru. She is a first year student and a member of the crafts club along with Kureha, she is also revealed to be the chairman of the "Let's warmly protect Subaru-Sama committee" and is shown to have a fetish for glasses and boy love which is expressed through her manga drawing of Kinjirō and Subaru (much to his chagrin). Appearance Her skin is a deep tan that has no tan lines, therefore suggesting that her skin color is natural. She wears nekomimi, or cat-ears, on the top of her head. It is unknown if her ears are the result of a hair band or something else. She also seems to have several different pairs of varying sizes, although it's not obvious when one looks at them. Her eyes are an azure blue that also reflects lighter shades as well. Her hair is a light blonde that extends down to her mid-back. She is also very buxom, albeit she had stated she wished for smaller breasts. She has two bangs that travel down to her shoulders, two more that rest on her cheeks, and two pointy strands that extend outwards. Personality Narumi is a very kind and caring girl in her center, and is a very affectionate friend. If one gets past her strange quirks, Nakuru is a girl who is passionate about the things she loves and isn't afraid to show it. However, Nakuru has been shown to be quite the airhead. During episode 13, she went to Kinjirou for the sake of asking about her breasts and to conquer her complex about them. Even when Subaru was under an alias/different name as a girl, Narumi showed not even a slight bit of suspicion. Instead, she fully embraced Subaru's other identity and had her fun. She has also jumped off of high elevations in order to retrieve her glasses, when they fell or were thrown, without regard for her well-being before doing so. Her major personality quirk is being a BL lover and a mass pervert to major extents. As an example, she used a butler ticket she had obtained in order to make Subaru read a BL graphic novel. She is extremely into and is extremely passionate about it, and is not scared to wear it all on her sleeve. Being part of the "Let's Warmly Protect Subaru-Sama!" Comittee also showcases how she cares for other people's well being instead of caring for her own interests. Strangely, she gets "drunk" when she consumes carbonated drinks to the point where she cannot even remember what happened to her several hours ago. Narumi may be physically stronger and faster than she seems, as she is capable of adopting a fighting style dubbed the "Stripping Drunken Fist". While it may be placed for comic relief, Narumi's speed and precision are completely uncomprehensive to the naked eye. She is capable of removing all of a person's clothes in an instant, showcasing her amazing swiftness. She develops romantic feelings to Kinjirou after her date with him, but gets confused by them denies them. Relationships Kinjirou Sakamachi Nakuru Narumi is on fairly friendly terms with Kinjirou. They can hold conversations freely, however strange they may be. Kinjirou is hesitant and cautious around Nakuru due to her love for BL and her association of BL with him. Constantly pairing up Subaru (who she thinks is a male) and Kinjirou in her mind and BL stories, Kinjirou has deveoped an image of Nakuru as "the definition of pervert". Not far from the mark, if one thinks about it. Like most other guys before him, Kinjirou actually witnessed Nakuru's beauty behind her glasses during their date, finally seeing why she is so attractive in spite of her weird interests. In turn, Nakuru also became attracted to Kinjirou due to his kindness, though she was rather confused by this feeling and tried to run away. S''eiyuu:'' Kana Asumi : Category:Characters Category:females Category:'